1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to display type calendars and more specifically, to calendars provided with refillable transparent sleeves for displaying personalized photographs, pictures, and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Pictures are often displayed with calendars to make the calendars more attractive. Sometimes a single picture may be used for the entire year with tear-off calendar sheets. Usually calendars display a new picture each month. With such calendars, one, of course, is limited to the particular pictures selected by the manufacturer of the calendar.
To overcome this disadvantage, and to enable one to display the work of their choosing, several inventions have been devised, as typified by U.S. Pat. No. 715,479 issued to F. E. Housh. Housh discloses a frame and calendar with a backing and a mat affixed thereto for displaying a selected picture, advertising devise, or other printed material. U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,876 issued to Jagoe et al. on Jun. 27, 1995 discloses a calendar photo album having a pad of assembled sheets suitably mounted to turn as leaves and presenting pairs of opposed pages, one of the pages of each pair bearing a calendar page of a different month of the year, and the other page of each pair bearing a picture holding member for displaying photos and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,618 issued to Whang on Feb. 10, 1998 discloses a biennial photo album having at least twelve calendar pages that are bound and supported by a stand. Each calendar page has a photo holding member and a calendar section on the same page. U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,918 issued to Malcolm et al. on Sep. 2, 1997 discloses a combination desk top calendar and picture frame which allows a user to insert his or her picture or photo of choice into the front cover of the calendar. A plurality of calendar pages are held inside the front cover. Other relevant disclosures are those of W. A. Ringler, U.S. Pat. No. 1,487,520; Rannenberg, U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,405; and Rohloff, Foreign Pat. No. WO/04917.
Problems common among previously existing photo-calendar devices include an inability to refill a photo-calendar device with new calendar displays device; an inability to selectively refill a photo-calendar device with new photographs and calendar displays, and an absence of means for suspending a photo-calendar device from a wall or other vertical structure.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Therefore, a refillable calendar solving the aforementioned problems is desired.